Seranade
by kly saurian
Summary: Could it be? Is the coldhearted flame caster really serenading her? Reaction? Wow. Cool. NatsuMikan oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

A/N: Please go easy on the flames.

Serenade

A complimentary performance given to honor or express love for someone

a composition performed for a lover, friend, or other person to be honored, typically in the evening and often below a window.

**SERANADE**

Sakura Mikan laid on her bed lazily, thinking really hard if she had forgotten to do something. She hoped if she ever did it wouldn't be something Jinno-sensei assigned or she's bound for trouble, worse detention. She never liked detention. She made a face at the thought but even as she did it didn't lessen her attractiveness. Mikan at the age of seventeen bloomed into a beauty, perfectly arched brows, innocent almond eyes beneath long lashes, small nose, and sensual lips. Her round shaped face made her more appealing when her shoulder-length hair is left undone. Slim body with curves at the right places. For the past seven years Mikan had turned from being the stupid, klutzy, no-star to a breathtaking, composed, three-star.

She was about to sleep when the brunette heard a faint sound from outside. Not having anything better to do and out of curiosity she followed the sound and walked towards the direction of her window. As she opened her window she savored the felling of a passing cool breeze. The sound is now more distinct but there was no need for her to discern where it came from. Under the sakura tree from across her window, a familiar red-eyed raven sat playing a guitar. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs. It is he, Hyuuga Natsume, the object of her affection. Natsume at the age of seventeen have won the hearts of almost all of the female population in their department by looks alone. He is handsome, with magnificent dark brows, thick black lashes that hids fiery orbs; a straight nose; a firm mouth. The lean line of his jaw showed strength. He's taller, heavier, shoulders wider, narrow hips and waist. Muscular body built with years of harsh trainings and dangerous missions.

It was a pleasant tune so she decided to listen. She never knew he play guitar, and so well at that. Mikan wondered when he learned to. She was about to ask him but was cut when he began to sing.

"_Well I know it's kinda late_

_I hope I didn't wake you_

_But what I've got to say can't wait_

_I know you'd understand."_

One of Mikan's brows rose at this. It was late but she didn't mind since she was still awake. She was curious ad to what it was that he wanted to state that couldn't wait until morning. Also, why sing it when he could just say it? This is unusual; he is unusual or rather his behavior tonight is unusual. First, he is down there of all places playing a guitar when he could've done so somewhere else. Then he sang. He sang. Hyuuga Natsume, THE Hyuuga Natsume sang_. I didn't know he could sing, heck I didm't even know he could play guitar. He's strumming his guitar and singing a song down there. What's he up to? Wait… evening, song and below a window… Could it be? Is this what they call a serenade?_ The ever so dense Mikan thought. Then again is it really happening? Is the coldhearted flame caster really serenading her? Reaction? Wow. Cool.

"_Every time I try to tell you all the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song."_

Yup, this is definitely a serenade. Her eyes widened at his sudden confession. That was unexpected; to say she was surprised was an understatement. Over the years she and Natsume had grown quite close. She knew he cared for her in his own way but always thought it was because he considers her as his friend. Though there were times she has the impression that he hated her, who wouldn't? Considering all the snide remarks and insults he hurled at her. She never thought the possibility of him having that kind of feelings for her. Well, this is Mikan we're talking about, even after overcoming her old stupid self, her denseness could still go tops and emerges at most unusual times such as this.

"_Yeah I know it's kinda strange_

_Everytime I'm near you_

_I just run out of things to say_

_I know you'd understand."_

A smile broke from her lips as she remembered the times when both of them would sit under a sakura tree. She would boisterously chat while he'd sit quietly reading his manga, making rude comments once in a while before completely ignoring her. She did understand, he never was good with conversations and even if they did start with one, they'd only end up insulting each other.

"_Everytime I try to tell you all the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song."_

She knew he must be blushing by now even if she couldn't see it. This is something the renowned Black Cat wouldn't normally do after all. Her eyes softened as she listened to the rest of the song, touched for what he did. Mikan is, even if she doesn't look like it, a sucker for cheesy romance. And this is HER romance.

"_Everytime the time is right all the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song."_

Thinking about the squabbles and arguments they had, she wondered when and why had he started to love her. Surely not because of their constant fights. The first time they met? It wasn't really romantic nor would it be called pleasant. It was one of Mikan's unforgettable and embarrassing moments in life. It's also one of the reasons that she'd want to do serious injury on him whenever she recalls that instance. No, thinking back they never even started as friends. In spite of being adverse to him that time, in all honesty she did admit even at the age of ten Hyuuga Natsume was already an eye catcher and a promising heartbreaker.

"_Well I know it's kinda late_

_I hope I didn't wake you_

_But there's something I just got to say_

_I know you'd understand."_

Did she just imagine it or did he just smirk? What was that about?

"_Everytime I try to tell you all the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song."_

As the song ended he made a move to stand up but stopped when Mikan said something.

"Natsume… I didn't know you play guitar."

"Hn." This time he stood up, turned around and was about to leave without saying anything.

"Also, I didn't know you have such a nice voice. You should come and sing karaoke with us sometimes. Everyone will be surprised." There was no response. _That's it? No reaction?_ Mikan thought. "Really they will. I know I was." she added.

Since he was facing the other the direction, she didn't see him blush nor did he see her smile.

"Shut up polkadots and go to sleep."

She huffed. "Geez, Natsume can't you just make a normal conversation? You could've at least answered just a bit friendlier. I think I like the you better of three minutes ago."

"Hn. If you were listening baka, you wouldn't say something as idiotic as that but then again maybe that stupid brain of yours couldn't understand such simple words."

Woah. He just insulted her while justifying his rude behavior. Now that is something only he could do.

"Hey!"

"I'm not rushing you stupid. You can give me your answer when you're ready." he said before walking away.

Mikan watched him leave. Though she was annoyed by his insults and arrogance nevertheless she was glad he was in good condition this night. He rarely was due to his missions. An affectionate smile graced her face as she softly whispered, "Oyasumi, Natsume-kun."

End –

**Song Name: **I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

**Artist Name: **Jim Croce


End file.
